Expelliarmus Dattebayo!
by vaKEra
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Twelve years old. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Wizard!
1. Chapter 1

Well I got the idea to do this while reading Naruto manga while the Harry Potter soundtrack was playing. This is my first time writing such a long story, and I hope, hope, HOPE you guys like it!

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Naruto or Harry Potter I demand to know why JK Rowling and Kishimoto Masashi have my money!

-LINEBREAK-

It was loud. He could hear shouts from outside. There was a lot of bright light and he was feeling hot. Too hot. Fire. He began to cry. What was going on? Where was his dad? Why was the world shaking? Suddenly he felt something in his stomach. A burning. It was eating him alive. Pain, pain, pain. He was dying! He was-

Uzumaki Naruto woke with a start. He was sweating profusely, his hair clinging to his forehead. He was shaking.

"Just a dream." Why had it felt so real then? Like it had happened before?

Shaking his head, Naruto got off the bed and went about getting ready. At twelve years ago, Naruto lived alone. It was almost unheard of yes, but where Naruto lived, no one was willing to take him in. He received monthly living expenses from an unknown benefactor, but other than that, he was all alone. He was ostracised by society. He had no idea why, but after years of being rejected, he refused to let it bother him anymore. Instead, he did his best to annoy the villagers as much as he could, so that they would take notice of him.

Not that it would be hard to notice him. Clad in his trademark bright jumpsuit, Naruto was like a huge ball of energy. He had bright blond, spiky hair and large blue eyes which sparkled with mischief. He also has three scars down each cheek. He was loud, to the point of obnoxiousness, and his never-ending pranks annoyed the villagers to no end.

More than his pranks, the villagers kept away from Naruto because he was...odd. They had no idea who he was or where he'd come from, only that he was found just after their village had been attacked by a great Nine Tailed Demon Fox. The fox had suddenly disappeared, leaving a one year old boy in its place. They didn't know what had happened but they felt it was best to keep away from Naruto from then. It didn't help that whenever he was around, strange things seemed to happen. He could be running one second, and be on someone's roof the next. And if he was ever sick or injured, he healed almost instantly. The villagers couldn't understand what was happening, and so fear of the unknown kept them away from Naruto.

Needless to say, Naruto hated his life. He hated the way the people treated him and he would do anything for a change. Sighing, he left for another hellish day in school.

Little did he know today, on his twelfth birthday, his life would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know the story seems to be progressing a little slowly, but trust me it will get better! Oh and R&R please!

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Naruto and Harry Potter, I demand to know where my money is!

-LINEBREAK-

Naruto walked home completely dejected that evening. Today had passed like any other day in his miserable life-people ignoring his existence. Every year he hoped that someone, anyone would acknowledge his birthday, and evey year he was disappointed. He tried to not let it get to him but sometimes it was so hard. What he wouldn't do to just change it all.

Sighing, Naruto walked up to his apartment. When he got to the door, he was a bit surprised to see it unlocked. He was sure he'd locked it this morning. Cautiously, he opened it. Looking around he noted that nothing seemed out of place.

_Not that I have anything worth stealing_, the blonde thought bitterly.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A voice said.

Startled, Naruto jumped, before turning towards the voice. He was faced with a man he'd never seen before. The man had brown hair which he wore in a short spiky ponytail, and a long scar across his nose. He also wore a black headband with a strange-yet somehow familiar-symbol. In his hand was a light brown...stick, maybe eleven inches long. He was twirling it slowly and was smiling at Naruto. Naruto shook his head once. Then again. No, the strange man was still here. Since he hadn't yet tried to harm Naruto, the blond addressed him.

"Er...Wh-who are you? And how did you get in?"

The man's smile widened and he spoke again.

"Of course you don't remember me, you were too young when you last saw me. Anyway, my name is Umino Iruka and I'm here to escort you to the Konoha Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Now Naruto was sure he was hallucinating. "I'm sorry, what? Did you say..."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry, yes I did. And no you're not hallucinating. You're a wizard Naruto."

Something told Naruto that this man, Iruka wasn't lying. But still, it was completely unbelievable. How could he, Naruto be a wizard?! He voiced these doubts to Iruka.

"How can I be a wizard? I'm just Naruto."

"Well 'just Naruto'", Iruka said with a smirk in his voice. "Have you ever made anything happen, anything you couldn't explain?"

Naruto thought back to the many times something strange, almost unbelievable had happened around him. Suddenly, him being a wizard wasn't so unbelievable. Maybe that's why he didn't fit in with the people in the village. Suddenly he thought of something else.

"My mum and dad, were they witches and wizards too?"

All of a sudden, Iruka turned solemn. "Yes they were. Some of the greatest wizards of their time."

"What happened to them?"

"I don't think now's the time for that particular story." Suddenly, Iruka smiled. "I know it's a lot to take in, so why don't you get a good nights sleep, and I'll be back tomorrow to explain things more thoroughly." He turned and began to walk away, when suddenly he stopped and walked back to Naruto, while pulling out a scroll.

"I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Naruto." He said, tapping his...wand, Naruto supposed on the scroll. There was a small 'poof' of smoke, and a package appeared in his hand. He handed it to Naruto before winking and suddenly vanishing leaving Naruto dazed, standing in the middle of his messy room.

Slowly, Naruto opened the package in his hand to reveal a cake with frosted lettering, reading 'Happy Birthday Naruto'. It was the first time in his life that he'd ever received something on his birthday! His face broke into a large grin, and he sauntered over to the kitchen. Placing the cake in his refrigerator, he went to his bed, before crashing face first into it, dead sleepy, the drama of the evening finally catching up to him. His last conscious thought was, _I__m a wizard!_


	3. Chapter 3

I know it just seems like I'm rewriting Harry Potter, but it WILL change for the better, I promise. And as always, please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **If I really did own Naruto, then Kishimoto and JK have my money!

-LINEBREAK-

The next morning, when Naruto woke up, the first thing his groggy mind registered was that he was in bed completely dressed. This realisation was then followed by a recollection of last nights events. He sat up quickly, before laying down again.

"Must've been a dream." Naruto reasoned. "Yeah, I dreamt that a man named Iruka told me that I'm a wizard and was going to take me away."

He felt sad because he'd thought for a few moments that he'd be escaping this horrible life. He glanced at his watch and noted that he was going to be late for school. Pushing all thoughts of Iruka and the wizarding world from his head, he began to get ready. Just as he was pulling his socks on, with a piece of toast in his mouth, these was a small whooshing sound and Iruka appeared out of nowhere in the middle of his bedroom.

Naruto glanced up and almost chocked on his toast. Gasping he looked up at Iruka, who raised two fingers to wave at him.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life."

Naruto couldn't control the crazy grin that spread across his face. It was all real! He really was a wizard! And he was going to leave this miserable place.

Iruka, who had been looking through his pockets, pulled out a letter and handed it to Naruto. He looked at it.

It was a rather bulky and addressed to a Mr 'Uzumaki Naruto'. The seal on the back was the same as the symbol on Iruka's headband; sort of swirly, reminding Naruto of a leaf. He broke it open and removed the letter.

_Dear Mr Uzumaki, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Konoha Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_The school term will begin on the 1st of November. We await your reply two weeks prior to the start of the term._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Prof. Shizune_

Behind this letter was a sheet of paper informing him of the necessities for Wizarding school. Scanning through it, he saw that he required what he thought seemed like generic wizard supplies- a medium sized cauldron, an animal, and best of all, a wand!

"Where do we find all this?" Naruto asked curiously.

Iruka smiled, "Follow me."

With that, he turned around and began to walk away, Naruto following eagerly. As they walked through the village, people blatantly stared at Naruto and the stinger he was walking with, but the blond was too engrossed with questioning Iruka to notice.

"-and can we do things like walk on water? I bet we can walk on water! And fight and stuff! Do they teach us to fight in the Academy? What do they teach us at the Academy? What's it like there? How many wizards are there?How-"

"Now now Naruto I know you're eager to know about the wizarding world but there's time for explanations later. And besides, it would help if you keep your voice down. We can't have the villagers hearing you."

"So the villagers can't know about us? Why?" Naruto asked, almost bouncing.

"If non-magic people knew about us, they'de want solutions to all their problems. No, we're better left alone."

By now they'de reached a brick wall at the other side of the village. No one seemed to be around. Iruka pulled out his wand. Naruto, eager to see more magic, leaned forward And watched as Iruka tapped his wand on a few select bricks before jumping backwards with a startled cry as the once solid brick wall now began to disintegrate, exposing what looked like a large outdoor market.

"You can find such places almost everywhere." Iruka said, walking through the opening. "The trick is to know where to look. Now come on, lets go get your school supplies."

Naruto was about to follow when a disturbing thought struck him. "But Iruka-San, I have no money."

"Don't worry about that, do you think your parents would leave you with nothing? Now come on, lets go."

And Naruto went, excited. This was the best time he'd ever had in his life. Sure he'd have to go to school, but who cares? Anything had to be better than what he was leaving behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally found time to update. I'm sorry but I can't keep a deadline to save my life. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own both Naruto and Harry Potter...Lol JK (see what I did there?)

-LINEBREAK-

Naruto stood in awe. The bank, Neko National Bank was run by, you guessed it, cats! A small tabby led them through a series of long and winding tunnels until they reached a large vault. Inside, Naruto got the surprise of his life as he was met with heaping piles of money. He'd never even seen this money money in his life, ever, and now it was all his. Grinning, he filled his pockets with as much as he could carry and they left to finally purchase his school supplies.

"Alright, before we go anywhere, lunch." said Iruka, leading them to a small eatery. Over lunch, Naruto began to question Iruka about magic.

"So what is magic?"

Iruka looked up from the scroll he'd been reading.

"Magic is just a loose term for what we do." he said, going back to his reading.

"And what we do is?"

"Once we buy your textbooks, you can read all about it."

Naruto pouted. "I hate reading," he said.

Iruka sighed.

"Alright. Every sentient being has 2 different types of energies- physical energy, present in the body and spiritual energy, gained from exercise and experience. Wizards are capable of moulding these energies together to produce what we call chakra. Once moulded, we can utilize chakra to perform activities that aren't possible for non-wizards, like you saw me do before, with the wall."

"Why do we use wands then?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, we can only utilize our chakra through some kind of medium. That's where wands come in. Of course, in special cases, some great wizards can cast spells without the aide of wands. And in certain cases, when our emotions get out of control, so does our chakra.

"I can't even feel my chakra. How do I 'mould' it?"

Iruka smiled. "What did you think you we're attending the Academy for? Mind you it's not that easy. But your parents were both great wizards so you should manage. Oh you're done? Alright we'll get going then. Ok Naruto, where to first?"

"Wand!" Naruto yelled happily.

As they walked down the street to the wandmakers, Naruto could feel people's eyes on him. He shrugged it off, thinking he was imagining thing. Still, he sped up a bit, keeping his head down till they reached the wandmakers.

The shop was stacked floor to ceiling with thin boxes of what Naruto assumed were wands. The store owner Teuchi stood by a towering stack of wands. He flashed them a smile and a 'welcome, how may I help you' as they entered.

Iruka smiled. "We're here to get Uzumaki Naruto a wand."

Teuchi blinked. "Uzumaki Naruto? Not Minato and Kushina's...?"

"The very same."

Teuchi beamed. "Well Uzumaki-san, I'm sure we've got the wand for you. Now, let me see...Ah! Try this one," he said, handing Naruto a brown, slightly rough wand. Naruto just stood there holding it. Iruka nudged him.

"Wave it."

Feeling slightly stupid, Naruto gave the wand a small flick. There was a flash of light and he yelped as the wand shot out of his hand and into a nearby stack of boxes.

"No, I don't think that's the one," Teuchi said. "Try this one."

Wand after wand was offered to Naruto. Each yielding the same result. Naruto was getting frustrated; was he never going to find a suitable wand? Suddenly, something on his right caught his attention.

In the corner was a single wand. It wasn't in a box, instead it was mounted on an ornate stand. The wand was a deep reddish-brown and it looked smooth. Naruto felt drawn to it and he itched to try it out.

Teuchi followed Naruto's gaze to the wand.

"I wonder..." he mused, before darting forward and retrieving the wand. He offered it to Naruto.

When Naruto took the wand, something amazing happened. A pleasant warmth shot up his arm and through his body, while the wand began to glow a pale green. It only later for a short moment but Naruto knew this was the wand for him and a large grin broke across his face. He looked up at Iruka triumphantly, but was surprised by the look on the wizard's face. Iruka looked worried.

"Amazing," Teuchi breathed. "I never thou-"

"Ah, you've finally found a wand," Iruka said in a falsely cheery voice. "Pay up soon, we have more things to do."

They left the wandmakers, Naruto feeling very confused. Why was Iruka acting the way he was? But all thoughis of Iruka's strange behaviour left his mind as they went to buy the rest of his school supplies. Before he knew it, Naruto found himself back at his crappy apartment, all his shopping done.

"-And you should try reading your textbooks, catching up on the basics that most wizarding students your age already know," Iruka was saying. "Oh, and all students are strictly forbidden from using magic outside school so know touching that wand till term starts."

Iruka gave the box holding Naruto's wand an odd look and all of Naruto's previous thoughts came rushing back to him.

"Say Iruka-san, why are you acting so odd about my wand? And why did that Teuchi guy find it amazing that I chose this one? And why did he seem to know me? In fact, I think a lot of people seem to know me. Wizards I mean. I know I'm probably being paranoid but-"

Naruto broke off seeing the look on Iruka's face. He seemed tense he was biting his lip.

"Iruka-san, what aren't you telling me?"

Iruka looked like he was having an internal debate. Eventually he sighed and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"You're going to find out eventually so I guess it's best if you hear it from me."

"Hear what?"

Iruka sighed again. Okay, you're not going to like this. It all happened eleven years ago..."


	5. Authors note

Hey guys! Sorry no chapter this time but the next one will be posted soon I promise. Anyway...

My friend told me a few days ago that Iruka would have been more suited to play Hagrid's role. Couple that with a review from **FlyingTurtleduck** and all I could think was... DAMN! Anyway, this Iruka thing had been gnawing at me for so long that I decided to redo the previous chapters. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, this means that our favourite sensei can go back to being a tardy badass. Yay!

I will be deleting this note in a chapter or two.


End file.
